La sombra ardiente
by DIOS de la Nada
Summary: A llegado, viene a por vosotros incansable cruzada ,tomad las señales de los cielo, sabréis sobre su venida, preparaos y a sed las pases, el fin ha llegado..(cruce con warcraft)


_**La hora llega **_

Era un día normal en Equestria y todo el mundo de equis, los grifos pescaba y Vivian su vida en relativa paz, los minotauros con su gran fuerza talaban los bosque, los ciervos recorrían las praderas, los ponis Vivian en paz…pero

Los cielos se pusieron grises y se escucharon, enormes sonidos de explosiones, un color verde tiño el cielo.

El fin de sus tiempos había llegado, pero ellos no lo sabían. La sombra ardiente había llegado.

Twilight sparkle estudiante personal de la princesa celestia, observo el extraño incidente que se observaba en cielo, cientos de meteoritos verdes caían del cielo y unos cuantos se dirigían hacia ponyville.

El pánico en la rasa equina no se izó esperar corrían y gritaban, algunos se refugiaban en sus casas y otros simplemente esperaban para ser salvados.

La unicornio purpura elevo un enorme campo de magia en la ciudad, intentando protegerla y a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo. Los meteoritos atravesaron el campo de magia y cayeron. Algunos destrozando casas y aplastaron ponis otros simplemente cayeron en la calles, dejando un enorme cráter .los habitantes del lugar ganados por su curiosidad, avanzaron hacia el cráter entre ellos la yegua unicornio purpura, gritaba para que mantuvieran alejados, pero la curiosidad ¿no es innata en todo ser vivo?

¿Qué es? pregunto uno entre la multitud

¿! Un meteorito ¡?

¿Algo se mueve?

¡No! ¡Nada puede sobrevivir a frio del espacio!

¡Es la venganza! de la noche alguien grito aumentando el pánico, que ya cundía cientos de susurros unos más fuertes que otros se oyeron .pero todos fueron silenciados por un grito.

-¡mantenga la calma! –Grito twilight sparkle- esto no es un hecho aislado, recibí una carta de la princesa diciendo que ocurría en cada parte de Equestria y posiblemente el mundo por favor mantengan la calma, según algunos astrónomos es solo un pequeño desprendimiento de algún meteorito más grande, recuerden somos equestre inhalen y exhalen. Y mostremos nuestro mejor ánimo –dijo la unicornio que como un líder nato calmo al pueblo –ahora reconstruya…..

Una mano ardiente salió del cráter

La unicornio dio media vuelta y miro como la criatura salía del cráter. Echa de rocas y fuego verde se levantaba en sus patas traseras, dando una enorme figura alta y corpulenta, que era más grande que la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad se quedó parada estática por varios minutos

-em hola –dijo un poni entre la multitud.

Un sonido como un rugido y el infernal salió corriendo en contra de la multitud, destrozando todo a su paso y como señal, otros rugidos se escucharon.

Verdadero pánico descendió en los ponis mientas esquivaban la enorme criatura que quemaba y pisaba a los pobres que no podían escapar .por primera bes, en sus vidas los ponis corrían dejando todo atrás e intentando salir de la ciudad o pueblos a toda costa.

Twilight sparkle corría por las calles y observo los destrozados edificios y como otras criaturas roca destrozaban todo lo que se ponía es su camino, era como un ansia, edificios en llamas, ponis o lo que quedaban de ellos, otros simplemente ardían tirados en el suelo sin vida, era realmente impactante pero no se detuvo sus cascos no pararon corrió hacia, su hogar no para salvar sus libro sino por spike alguien a quien considero un hermano menor. Pero al llegar solo encontró cenizas en lugar de su árbol. Otro cráter pero este es diferente, este era resiente y la magia que salía de cráter era embriagadora, corrupta tanto que la unicornio ya no corría, sino se paralizo ante la magia y lo que quedo de su hogar y biblioteca puede que spike allá simplemente desaparecido o muerto.

El sonido de la tierra levantada. Una armadura de color verde como los infernales. Adornada en estas motivos de cráneos en cada hombrera, como cinturón una fila da cráneos de diferentes criaturas, sus pesuñas pisaron con fuerza el suelo quemando y matando el pasto y la propia tierra dos cuernos en su cabeza, su mirada solo expresaba malicia, su mano con cuatro dedos garra se apoyaron en la tierra y enormes alas de murciélago se extendieron. Era un nathrezim o señor del terror, no tan grande como los infernales pero lo suficiente, para ser considerado un gigante para los estándares de los ponis

-**dime pequeño mortal** –su voz resonó por sobre el caos y la masacre.

El corazón de la unicornio se detuvo de miedo, esa otra criatura hablaba su idioma claramente pero sus ojos expresaban mas malicia que las criaturas roca .intento mover sus casco, pero no les respondieron, sudaba, tiritaba su cuerpo y mente expresaban miedo.

- **¡a allegado el final!-** cada silaba del señor del terror solo hizo a twilight llorar.

-¡aléjate de ella¡–grito una voz desde las alturas.

El nathrezim miro al cielo y vio una yegua blanca, con una melena que fluía y brillaba como el arcoíris ,su cuerpo emanaba en si magia y ataco .el rayo de magia de princesa impacto al nathrezim pero para horror de la princesa, solo marco débilmente la armadura de este .el señor del terror se repuso y disparo un rayo vil se sus manos .pero celestia simplemente lo esquivo .pero los señores del terror son amos del engaño y a espaldas de la princesa convoco un meteorito que arraso con ella y la obligo a estrellarse .aturdida y lastimada celestia había intentado todo para solucionar esto pacíficamente, pero parece que ninguna criatura de estas quería la senda pacifica , el cuerno de la princesa brillo y con un enorme ataque golpeo de lleno al señor del terror enviándolo a estrellarse a una casa.

-!Twilight, twilight, twilight¡–la unicornio a su pesar no respondió .la alicornio miro el horizonte y lo único que vio fue humo que venia del norte y el sur. En cada pueblo y ciudad ocurrirá lo mismo, solo canterlot está salvo por un domo mágico, levantado por su hermana y su capitán .celestia tele trasporto a su estudiante a la seguridad de canterlot, mientras veía a cientos de ponis correr desesperadamente a los bosques y algunos ocupaban las líneas de tren para llegar a la capital.

**-tu depreciable **–la mano del señor del terror tomo el cabello de celestia con la que la azoto y lanzo contra a un edificio **–¡pequeña Criatura! are que tu sangre hierba y grites de agonía.**

-¿qué es lo que te motiva a realizar estos actos atroces? ¿Qué te hemos hecho? –la princesa pregunto.

El nathrezim simplemente rio y dijo –¿**acaso crees que necesito una excusa para matar a tu raza? ¿Crees que tu raza es especial? ¡Hemos destruido millones de mundos! y el tulló no será diferente. **

-pero ¿podríamos entendernos? ¿Podríamos llevarnos bien? –dijo la princesa intentando comprender tanta maldad.

**-¡muerte! –**dijo simplemente el demonio .y todo quedó claro para celestia, cargo su cuerno y disparo un rayo más potente que había disparado en toda su vida .pero el demonio lo desvió con una mano y la otra con rapidez iba a aplastar a la princesa .pero esta simplemente desapareció .

_**Manehatten**_

Una bes una enorme cuidad .ahora reducida a escombro, mientras los superviviente se refugiaban a la salida de la ciudad y los más osados hacían una larga peregrinación a lugares más abiertos o incluso canterlot.

Barios soldador habían derribado enromes edificios, en un intento desenfrenado por detener a los infernales a pesar de su éxito inicial no tardaron en darse cuanta que eran demasiado infernales y muy pocos edificios y además parecía que ayudaban a la criaturas de roca a destruir la ciudad .un fuego antinatural quemaba los edificios, asiéndolos difícil de apagar.

Sptfire fue enviada a ayudar a apagar los incendios, ahora estaba escondida por su vida junto con varios civiles y soldados

-¡debemos evacuar! –dijo un civil .el pánico se hacía visible en los demás miembros.

La capitana de Los Wonderbolts se mantuvo estoica y aparento el valor que había perdido.

-y como saldremos de la ciudad ¿volando? –pregunto Sptfire haciendo hincapié en la mayoría de unicornio y ponis de tierra.

-deberíamos….- Sptfire metio su casco en la boca del guardia

Pasos se oyeron pasos, que asina temblar la tierra, los ponis miraron el suelo y vieron como todo empezó a morir.

Eran completamente diferentes a pesar de ser un poco más altos que los infernales, su aspecto los hacía más terroríficos.

Su piel naranja, casi como rojo, portaban una enorme espada y una armadura protegía su cuerpo, sus pesuñas quemaban la tierra y sus enormes alas apagaban, momentáneamente el sol, sus ojos brillaban con malicia y astucia y a diferencia de los infernales no destruyeron . Sptfire no demoro en darse cuenta que estas criaturas no destruían sin sentido sino que estaban casando a supervivientes como ellos .eran Los guardias apocalípticos.

-debemos movernos ¡ya!- dijo Sptfire

Corrieron como pudieron entre el fuego y los escombros lo supervivientes intentaron huir

-¡ya casi! ¡Solo unas cuadras más! –dijo un guardia real, haciendo subir levemente los ánimos.

El sonido de alas y un temblor acabo con estas

En frente del grupo estaba un guardia apocalíptico

Rápidamente los guardias unicornios atacaron con su magia, solo para ver que no surtía nada de efecto y dándose cuenta que el demonio era inmune a la magia .solo el movimiento se su espada basto para matar a más de la mitad de los supervivientes

Las alas de Sptfire simplemente se movieron sacándola del peligro, un instinto natural la hizo abandonar la escena, una fuerte ventisca la boto de nuevo al suelo.

**-¡patético!** –Su voz retumbo por los escombros **–¡enclenque ,criatura ,tu querías escapar de la legión!** – Sptfire abrió sus ojos. Era indescriptible, su aspecto en si daba pesadillas ¡era enorme!

Sus cuerpos se asemejan a enorme lagarto con seis poderosas extremidades (cuatro patas, similares en la naturaleza a criaturas híbridas como centauros), una cola y alas que ocultaron el sol saliendo de su espalda, La parte más superior de su torso es más humanoide, con un gran pecho con dos brazos y una gran cabeza y en lugar de cabello una flama verde. Sus bocas están repletas de filas de dientes y dos largos colmillos salían de esta, sus ojos arden como el fuego. Su pecho llevaba un única placa de metal atada por una cadena, en sus dos manos sostenía una espada doble hoja, con un mango en el centro. Cada pisada de la criatura emanaba una energía que casi la ahogaba. Era un annihilan o un señor de foso

**-estas** –apunto con su espada doble a los supervivientes –**criaturas **–se movió destrozando la ciudad como nada y causando pequeños temblores **–¡enclenques! ¡Se atreven a escapar de su destino!** –cada palabra causaba un frio en cada pony **–¡patético! no tienes valor, hormigas que deberían enfrentarse ante mí, ja no serias ni una entretención. **

-¡y porque no te entretienes con esto! –un grito de batalla travesó el fuego y el humo .cientos de balas de cañón sonaron por el cielo –el enorme zepelín acorazado de la guardia real ,disparo una salva completa sus cañones.

En el humo después de disparar, solo se oyó una risa que provoco miedo en los soldados de zepelín.

**-¡¿eso, es lo mejor que puedes dar?!–**la última palabra que oyeron los guerreros del zepelín, antes que un rayo verde, partiera el navío por la mitad, de la doble espada salió una pequeña tira de humo **–¡patético! ¡Este mundo solo me llena de decepciones ¡**

Un enorme infernal salió volando por los cielos, cayendo cerca de los supervivientes

Una osa mayor en Manehatten

Sptfire simplemente no podía creerlo esa osa estaba furiosa, puede que uno de los monstruos de roca ardiente, haya empezado a quemar el bosque cercano o hizo algo que, izo cabrear a la osa.

**-¡excelente! un pequeño entretenimiento –**el señor del foso avanzo aumentando su velocidad .ambas bestia impactaron, causando un estruendo.

Sptfire se levantó –¡a correr ahora! –Como si su voz fuese más fuete que la batalla y aprovechando la desconcentración del guardia apocalíptico, los pocos supervivientes empezaron a correr llegando a la salida de la ciudad isla –ya casi lo lo…..- Sptfire simplemente vómito y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Los supervivientes la miraron sin saber lo que le pasaba, solo al tiempo después otros empezaron asentir los mismos síntomas.

_**Vanhoover**_

Sonaba por cientos de pasos, que hacen temblar el mundo, la ciudad echas cenizas, mientras un ejército de demonios marchaba hacia la capital.

_**Las pegasus**_

La ciudad se caía a pedazos, mientras doce guardias del apocalipsis e infernales destrozaban los últimos cimientos de la ciudad a pesar de ser defendida valerosamente, había caído ante el poder superior de los demonios.

_**Apple Loosan**_

Fuego por doquier, el tren destrozado y tirado .en el centro de la ciudad se paseaba un enorme demonio acompañado de unos cuantos infernales. Tenía un rostro en el pecho, seis cuernos salidos de su cilíndrica cabeza, una boca llena de grandes dientes irregulares, una pequeña barba de chivo, una joya en forma de diamante alojada en su frente. También tienen espinas que salen de la parte trasera de sus manos y patas. Sostenía una gran espada que ardía con fuego vil. Era un maligno.

_**Hollow Shades**_

Hogar de la enigmática rasa de los bat pony, hora simplemente las calles estaban bacías. sangre manchaba el concreto y las fachada de las casa.

Un guardia apocalíptico paseaba, pero no estaba solo cientos de acechadores viles paseaban por la ciudad. Estas criaturas ciegas no necesitan ver para encontrar su presa, solo se guían por el mana que estas naturalmente irradian, pero el alimento se había acabado y estos perros simplemente salen a buscar su comida por donde la encuentre.

_**Filly delphia**_

Sobrevivir seria mucho decir para sus habitantes, escapar era imposible, ocultarse era solo ganar tiempo, los infernales pasaron algunos fueron destruidos por los zeppelín reales, pero lo que callo después era más astuto y las versátil.

La pisada quemo el suelo .un enorme perro de dos cabezas olfateo el cielo, su color verde enfermizo, de su boca una baba callo quemando y matando todo, enormes cuernos salían de su cara y un flama verde cubría sus espalda y dos pulseras en sus patas, el perro gruño y otros como él se lanzaron al ataque .los canes demoníacos habían llegado a arrásalo todo.

Ciudades por todo Equestria y el mundo se encontraban bajo asedio inclemente y otras simplemente ya no existían.

-¡princesa celestia! noticias desde Cloudsdale-la princesa asintió –la ciudad está siendo evacuada por daños estructurales hechos por los meteoritos.

-¡hermana! –lun ingreso a la sala de estrategias –las ciudades de Equestria han sido completamente borrada y otras están a punto de caer, no tenemos tropas suficientes y cada uno de nuestros dirigibles callo ya en combate y la rendición no es una opción

Celestia negó la cabeza y levantó su vista –no lo entiendo ¿cómo puede existir tanta maldad? luna ¿cómo puede existir algo así, algo que nació siendo malo?

-no lose hermana …..Yo

-¡princesa! –un guardia irrumpió –¡su estudiante se ha vuelto loca!

Enfermería

Twilight no se sentía bien, observo su casco manchado en rojo y miro el piso dos guardias yacían tirados sin vida, miro a la esquena y vio una enfermera, tiritando de miedo.

-¿que …..Hice? –los iris de twilight de color lavanda, lentamente se vuelven verde. Tose solo para mirar como una baba verde queda en su casco .susurros lentos calan en su mente susurros en ninguna lengua que ella jamás haya oído y estudiado, calan su mente y alma susurros que cada bes le suena más familiares, como si su palabras cobrasen significado.

_**Has l….a volun….tad del osc…..uro se…..ño…r **_

Su cuerno se prende y extrae la energía arcana de los cuerpos, sintiéndose cada bes mucho más aliviada pero no, ella quiere sentido de nuevo la magia que irradiaba ese monstruo todos esos monstruo tan sofocante tan embriagadora ella nesesi…sus cascos lentamente arde ,consumidos por fuego, pero no le duele.

_**¡Has la voluntad del señor oscuro! **_

_**¡Su voluntad ¡**_

_**¡Su voluntad! **_

Pero no es la única que le ocurre esta trasformación, pero si la más fuerte.

-twilight –la voz de su mentora dentro como un rayo de luz rompiendo débilmente las sombras –¿qué te ha pasado?

-prin….cesa-su voz ya no parece la misma twilight se mira sus cascos una vez más –yo, usted –sonríe mostrando unos afilados dientes –¡debemos rendirnos y asumir a nuestros nuevos amos! ¡A nuestro nuevo dios! –su voz cae como hielo ante los presentes, los guardias se tensan.

-¡twilight no tú no! Puedes hablar enserio –celestia carga su cuerno en temor por lo que se ha trasformado su estudiante.

-hablo enserio su majestad –su aura es más fuerte que los demás, ya que se expuso más a la magia vil, otros como ella legan poniéndose detrás de twilight –¡acéptelo princesa! –la unicornio morada se muerde su labio mientras algo se mueve a su costado. Rompiendo su pelaje y su carne un par de enormes alas de murciélago hacen su aparición –acepte –cada palabra de twilight y su aspecto calan en la princesa.

-twilight yo no –retrocede serrando la puerta poniendo un hechizo en toda la sala –¡esto está mal muy mal!

Twilight se quedó quieta, congelada mientras procesaba lo que pasaba.

-¡Traidora!–dijo estirando sus las demoniaca –¡TRAIDORA! –apunto con su casco, mientras los otros infectados se lazaban, para romper el hechizo

Twilight siente como todo cambia lentamente su cuerpo en más sentidos en los que ella imaginar observa a los ponis, también han cambiado como ella .su crin se cae remplazado por un crin echa de pura oscuridad –¡si are su voluntad! –su cuerno se ilumina matando, aún poni infectado .un rayo más poderoso que jamás había lanzado, destruye el hechizo .los infectados se detiene algunos cresen más otros, caen en dolor mientras su trasformación se termina.

-celestia –su voz es oscura –ha cerrado toda la sección de enfermería, con hechizos de alto grado –abre su boca mostrando sus dientes afilados y la retorcida baba verde, que cae de entre ellos -eso no me detendrá traidora.

_**Manehatten**_

Sptfire se levantó lentamente, un charco de líquido verdoso estaba en gran parte de la ciudad .miro para encontrar a la osa mayor tirada sin vida, pero por alguna razón grito. furia ira sin razón, miro su casco ardía con flamas verdes ,sus iris eran de un color rojo sangre

_**¡Muerte! **_

Un susurro llego a su cabeza

_**¡Dolor! **_

Sptfire solo oyó esos susurros mientras que lentamente empezó a reír.

Se miró en el charco verde extrañas venas salían marcadas en su piel quemando el pelaje con una flama verse, gruño y otros gruñidos le siguieron, eran los supervivientes todos lentamente se acercaron.

_**Canterlot **_

El domo había detenido a los infernales que subían la ladera montaña .negados con hechizos conjuntos, pero los infernales no se daban por vencido y cada bes llegaba más y con ellos demonios que si sabían lo que hacían.

Entre ellos un lugarteniente o comandante el señor del terror paciente y embustero él podía esperar toda eternidad, antes de que se mantén entre ello en el interior, por comida, aagua o cualquier otra cosa.

También un señor del foso, que si fuera por el cargaría directamente a la ciudad rompería el domo y los masacraría a todos.

**-Mamostrom** –dijo el nathrezim.

- **Berizzar rapiña alama** – respondió el annihilan- **veo que no ha caído la capital** –el señor del foso señalo con su espada canterlot –**acaso tú no puedes hacer caer, esa estúpida ciudad de esos debiluchos seres.**

**-a diferencia de ti Mamostrom, no ataco directamente prefiero algo más sutil** –dijo el señor del terror mientras media la ciudad con sus dedos.

**-¿sutil? el maestro llegara pronto y no planeo defraudarle** –el señor de foso golpeo la tierra quebrándola.

**-si lo**-el sonido de un teléfono –**espera **–el nathrezim contesto –¡**qué tal oscuridad! no, no si lo he visto está en el otro sector en vacío abisal llámalo haya** –corto y guardo el teléfono –**está bien aremos esto de la manera rápida. **

**-¡excelente! cuál es tu petición** –dijo Mamostrom.

**- ágamos caer el cielo** –respondió Berizzar.

El señor del terror levantó sus manos y las movió canalizando su magia vil, en los cielos arriba de canterlot, la magia se arremolinaba con poder y caos, desatando un trueno ocasión .barios meteoritos verde de tamaños diferentes cayeron, trisando el escudo pero este resistió.

**-¡patético ¡es lo mejor que puedes hacer** –se burló Mamostrom.

El cielo se abrió y un meteorito rojo callo acompañado de verdes golpeo el escudo rompiéndolo y cayendo directo en canterlot.

**-¡oo un abisal!** –exclamó sorprendido Mamostrom.

**- ¡es hora de cazar!-** dijo Berizzar.

Los cielos se prendieron nuevamente. Cientos de meteoritos verdes cayeron, seguidos de uno enorme de color rojo.

_**Canterlot.**_

En el centro de la ciudad un infernal gigante de color rojo lacia en el centró a diferencia de los demás infernales este parecía echo más torpe e irregular, pero era más eficiente.

Celestia, Luna, Cadence batallaban contra los infernales destruyendo algunos, mientras que otros lograban subir por la ladera y unirse a la batalla, así como guardias del apocalipsis y acechadores viles.

Luna luchaba ferozmente por defender la ciudad, pero se apartó de su grupo de soldados quedando sola, en área desolada .pequeños infernales atacaron, pero con facilidad logro destruirlos .un gruñido provino de entre las sombras lanzándose sobre luna y por los lados. Los acechadores viles, la habían encontrado, luna lanzo un rayo contando uno por la mitad, pero pronto se encontró más débil

-¡malditas bestias! ¡Deberéis volver por…donde vinieron! –La onda de su cuerpo congelo a los acechadores viles –se los ad…-rompiendo de entre el hielo. Un enorme can demoniaco, gruño con sus dos horribles cabezas y se abalanzó sobre su presa, luna disparo un rayo, pero el perro lo resistió logrando rasgar el muslo de luna .el can abrió una de sus bocas y lanzo una esfera de magia vil que dio de lleno en luna arrojándola contra la puerta de una casa .luna abrió sus ojos .el can se abalanzo solo para que una ráfaga de viento golpease a can rebanándolo en pedazos.

-soy la princesa de la noche a mí no vencerán tan fácil

**-¡¿eso es muy pretencioso? ¡–**una garra tomo la cabeza de la princesa, arrojándola a la casa de nuevo .

Luna miro para todos lados –muestra tu cara criatura del mal

**-la noche llama y es hora de cazar **

Luna frunció el ceño, disparo un rayo de magia hacia cualquier lado –eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer entontes…..-un sonido aumento cada bes más, era como algo que caía .el sonido de la madera crujir y la roca romperse, luna se dio cuenta que querían aplastarla con casa y todo se apresuró por salir, en último momento salió .miro donde estaba la casa ahora, solo se encontraba un cráter.

-Ja estúpido se necesi…-algo quemo su piel –miro y vio aun infernal saliendo del cráter. Tomo su pie y con fuerza la azoto contra de un edificio, luna lanzo un poderoso rayo asiendo explotar la cabeza del infernal.

-termina con los juegos da la –un enorme poder impacto a luna abriendo sus carnes en diferentes lugares y enviándola contra los escombros de piso .del cielo aparecieron dos meteoritos en dirección a luna .enviado dos hechizos de gravedad rompió los meteoritos antes de impactar –¡estos juego! me ponen de mal humor- .exclamo luna enviando una onda de magia –¡pero que!¿sé qué está por aquí?–una garra tomo el cabello estrellado de luna, arrojándola contra otra casa.

-eso no funciona dos beses –luna salió de la casa .solo para recibir un rayo congelantes y otro ataque similar al anterior .luna se movió abriendo sus heridas cada bes más.

**-¡en la oscuridad nadie sabrá como gritas!** –dijo la vos

Luna prendió su cuerno y una poderosa luz brillo alegando a las sombras

-entonces no abras más oscuridad –exclamó luna.

**-eso no es cierto**-la vos dijo por debajo de la sombra de luna.

La daga de hielo se hundió lentamente en el pecho de luna, llegando al corazón .luna observo al ser delante de ella, mientras lentamente sus ojos se serraban.

-¡¿mi sombra?! Me atacaste por debajo de mí, ¿no tienes honor?–pregunto la princesa de la noche, mientras trataba con magia de impedir lo inevitable su muerte.

**-un ****nathrezim no tiene honor, un nathrezim siempre trabajara desde las sombras** –dijo Berizzar mientras sonreía de placer.

Luna se sacó la daga de hielo y la lanzo con toda las fuerza contra el señor del terror, pero la daga simplemente le atravesó.

El señor del terror agarro de cuello de la agónica luna –**estas bromeando** –su mano brillo con un resplandor verdoso.

Celestia luchaba contra el abisal, hasta que el enorme infernal callo y se rompió llevando consigo varios edificios e infernales.

-¡soldados ordénense! canterlot no caerá hoy día- grito con valor la princesa

Las puerta de la cuidad cedieron por un enorme impacto

**-¡no dejare que ese señor del terror se lleve toda la gloria!** –grito Mamostrom avanzando y destrozando todo a su paso en una ira sin fin.

El enorme meteorito golpeo la costa dejando un enorme cráter

Un demonio alado salió de este, tan grande como una montaña

**-pequeño mundo** –tomo tierra con su mano roja y la arrojo lentamente en el aire –**edificando con conocimiento robado** –hundió su dedo en las tierra empezando a escribir en runas –**deja el fuego te purifique** –sonrió con malicia

Twilight había logrado salir, junto con los demás trasformados, eran más de lo que ella creía .avanzo por las calles sangrantes donde el fuego y el dolor circundaban

-¿twilight? –una voz pregunto, esa voz tan familiar.

-hermano –el demonio twilight respondió –es un gusto mirar que la gloria del maestro ha llegado.

-¿hermana de que hablas? ¿Que gloria? no está matando –grito shining armor- reacciona a pesar que te bes diferente, yo aún creo que mi pequeña hermana, vamos twilight ¡reacciona!

Twilight se quedó en silencio, tomo una espada del suelo y se acercó a su hermano –lo siento shining pero de todas formas morías –hundió la espada en el pecho de su hermano.

-twili yo, yo falle- shining armor cayó al suelo y toda luz de vida abandono sus ojos.

El nathrezim había observado todo desde las sombras y se acercó

**-bravo es simplemente maravilloso** –la vos tenso el cuerpo de twilight –**no te preocupes tú y los tuyos, ya no figuran como antes, un nuevo mundo se abre antes sus ojos ,pero cabe el hecho de que debéis hacer una última misión, matar a los que aun sobrevivan **

La demoniaca twilight sonrió –así será

En las costas las runas se dejaron de escribir

**-ha llegado el final** –el señor demoniaco dijo.

Las runas brillaron y una onda expansiva salió de estas, hirviendo los mares, quemando el bosque reduciéndolo a polvo, rompiendo la tierra haciendo que antiguos volcanes despertasen, lanzando no lava sino magia vil al ambiente, la onda avanzo rápidamente exterminándolo todo.

Celestia luchaba apenas contra el señor del foso, pero lograba herirlo utilizando la torpeza del demonio. Mamostrom bramo, calando miedo en los huesos de celestia, levantó su mano al cielo y cientos de meteoritos cayeron golpeado el área donde esta celestia .luego el demonio envistió aplastándolo más.

**-patética criatura, cuál es tu ultima y débil petición** –dijo riendo Mamostrom

-¡púdrete! –Dijo celestia saliendo de entre las ruinas –¡pudretee !–grito como un acto de desafío fina

La rabia del señor del foso aumento levantó su doble espada, solo para que la onda expansiva de magia, golpeara el mundo por completo **–¡no ,no ,no era miaaaa!-** grito Mamostrom.

Fue solo un segundo, celestia sintió su sangre hervir y sus huesos arder asta reducirse todo a polvo.

Una bes el hermoso mundo de equis, ahora una roca ardiente sin vida, sus habitantes muertos o convertidos en aberraciones de lo que fuero.

Y queda decir ¿que era este mundo para la legión? ¿Uno entre millones ya muertos? porque yo creo que la legión no guarda los nombre de los mundos y los habitantes que habitan en estos luego de destruirlos.

Velen el eterno, líder de los Draenei se levantó de su cámara meditativa el trono de los naaru, había tenido otra visión. Otro mundo consumido por las sombras y el fuego .los ojos del viejo profeta no vacilaron, ni se halló pena en ello, serró sus ojos y volvió a meditar, porque eran munchos los mundos ya consumido, no iba a llorar por uno, pudiendo salvar a otros. Puede ser que eso ocurrirá u ocurrió, pero velen cuando la legión acabe, escribirá su nombre y plasmará como vivieron para que nadie los olvide….

Era una carga terrible, pero él y solo él, podía cargarla.

_¡Ruega a la luz por días mejores! _

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tan, tan, tan, bueno eso sí que fue extraño (debo dejar de leer lore del wow) <strong>

**¡Bueno solo ustedes me dirán que opinan! **

**Y mis demonios favoritos son los ****nathrezim llamados coloquialmente señores del terror**** astutos manipuladores y poderosos **

**Tengan un bonito día o noche, tarde o lo que sea **


End file.
